The Man She Loved
by SymonM
Summary: O sequestrador seria com certeza um homem. Não tinha qualquer leveza no andar e tresandava a colónia barata. Sentava-se à sua frente e levava-lhe a comida à boca, mais uma vez. Voltava a sair e fechava a porta com brutalidade." Fic em RA


**Nome: **The Man She Loved  
**Autor:** Symon  
**Tipo:** Ficlet  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Classificação: **16+  
**Foco:** Narcissa/Sirus

NA: Apesar de tudo, a fic desconsidera a diferença de idades entre Narcissa e Sirius, aqui eles têm a mesma idade. Sirius nunca conheceu os Marauders. Uma vez que a fic se centra principalmente na Narcissa foram desconsideradas as datas referentes a Sirius. Narcissa sofre do Síndrome de Estocolmo, o que pode levar a fic a parecer incoerente.

Gente, o Sirius pode parecer estranho, mas reflitamos todos em como seria a sua vida se nunca tivesse encontrado os Marauders e não tivesse a "coragem" para sair de casa. EU apresento uma visão do "maníaco" que ele se poderia tornar. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Man She Loved**

**Prólogo**

_Havia um burburinho agradável do lado fora da mansão. O orvalho da manha depositava-se nos parapeitos da janela. Ela tinha chegado a casa. _

_Era dia 1 de Julho, de 1972, tinha, finalmente, acabado o seu curso de magia e feitiçaria em Hogwarts. Sentia-se orgulhosa, consigo mesma, como se tivesse realizado algo que, pela primeira vez, a fizesse sentir uma Black, uma mulher poderosa. Não mais era uma criança, a menina bonita da família, era, agora sim, uma feiticeira preparada para enfrentar o mundo, o cosmos e tudo o que a rodeava. Finalmente estava pronta para enfrentar a sua família._

_Tinha-se materializado directamente para Grimmaulde Place. Abriu o portão com o auxílio da varinha e subiu os degraus ladeada pelas malas que, magnificamente, levitavam a seu lado. _

_Algo a incomodou na quietude aparente da rua. Olhou para o exterior com um sentimento de desconforto a invadir-lhe o coração. Um cão uivou ao longe._

_O uivo do cão gelou-lhe o corpo. Avançou a estrada deserta em direcção ao jardim. Apontou a varinha para um farfalhudo arbusto que se mexia levemente. O autor do latido colocou o seu focinho de um dos lados da planta. _

_Com um suspiro, guardou a varinha, e voltou as costas ao ser. Voltou a subir os degraus de pedra e preparou-se para bater à porta. Ouviu passos, passos pesados atrás de si, volveu-se, assustada. Viu um vulto atrás de si. Seguiu-se um clarão, as malas tombaram, e Narcissa escorregou pelos degraus de pedra. _

**Reborn****e **

Gotas de água translúcida embatiam ruidosamente no chão de pedra. Um corpo encontrava-se sentado numa cadeira, envolto em cordas que o asfixiavam e o dilaceravam a cada gesto. Aos poucos, o corpo deixou de se mover, consumido pelo desespero e por pensamentos mórbidos. As suas memórias felizes desvaneciam e eram retalhadas pela senilidade que se abatia sobre ele.

O tempo passava devagar, apenas marcado pelo compasso incerto da água que caía. Cabelos loiros cobriam a face da mulher. Apresentava uma cor lívida devido ao frio que se fazia sentir na prisão. Manchas arroxeadas começavam a cobrir-lhe o corpo numa fase primária de hipotermia.

Já tinham passado vários dias, semanas talvez, desde o seu sequestro. As lágrimas iniciais começavam a estancar aos poucos, os seus movimentos raivosos também tinham parado alguns dias depois, o ódio e desespero dera lugar a confusão e medo do que lhe podia acontecer.

Sentia um profundo nojo pela pessoa que a tinha cativado. Sentia o ar pérfido que ele emanava quando entrava na sala. Sentia uma dor imensa por não poder voltar a estar com os seus, e tudo por causa daquele louco que a destruíra. Para ela, ele não passava de um porco nauseabundo, um carniceiro de sangue frio, um animal!

Lentamente esquecia quem era. Começava a esquecer-se que em tempos idos tinha sido uma mulher invejada por todos, rica, com poder… uma Black. Narcissa Black.

Começou a habituar-se ao espaço a que estava confinada, talvez como uma forma de se proteger do medo pelo desconhecido, necessitou de controlar pelo menos o espaço. Esse espaço era presumivelmente uma sala pequena. O fluxo de gotas de água faziam-na ter noção do tempo que passava, a velocidade com que as gotas caíam também variava. Sempre que o fluxo aumentava a sua velocidade, sabia que o seu sequestrador a viria alimentar com uma parca refeição. Isto era explicado, talvez, pelo facto de a água que caía vinha de um cano. Um cano que provavelmente viria da cozinha e que, ao ser usado, daria a ideia de que o seu nojento sequestrador estava a preparar a sua refeição.

Não se enganava, e o criminoso acabava por vir algum tempo depois. Escancarava uma porta de metal que, ao abrir, criava um som que ela reconhecia. Nos primeiros dias tentava em vão mexer-se e, durante os minutos em que lhe retirava a mordaça da boca, berrava em plenos pulmões por auxílio. De vez em quando fechava a boca de modo a impedir a entrada de comida.

Apesar de tudo, as visitas diárias do seu sequestrador eram o único contacto humano que ela tinha. Os berros começaram a diminuir, e começou a comer devido à fome que a assolava. Era já parte da rotina. Ele trazia sempre uma bandeja com um pasta nojenta que insistia em dar-lhe a comer.

Estava, presumivelmente, a cinco passos da porta, já que era esse o número de passos que o sequestrador dava para chegar até si com a comida, era, independentemente das circunstâncias, e ainda que tentasse negar, bastante _nobre_ que ele lhe levasse comida.

O sequestrador seria com certeza um homem. Não tinha qualquer leveza no andar e tresandava a colónia barata. Sentava-se à sua frente e levava-lhe a comida à boca, mais uma vez. Voltava a sair e fechava a porta com brutalidade. A prisioneira, ao fim de alguns meses, já era capaz de perceber outras coisas da sua situação. Era agora mais calma, quase que conivente com a situação em que se encontrava. Continuava a despreza-lo, mas para ela, ele não tinha obrigação de lhe levar comida, e isso fez com que ela se sentisse menos assustada com a situação.

O criminoso que a encarcerara tinha-se apercebido disso. Agora, para além das visitas para lhe dar de comer, ele sentava-se perto da porta a observar o seu troféu. Narcissa começou a ouvir pequenos gemidos vindos do seu raptor, pequenos gritos que eram originados em algo que, apesar de doloroso, o acalmava.

Passado algum tempo, o raptor atirava um objecto pequeno de vidro para o chão e saía da prisão. Não levou muito tempo até se perceber que o seu agressor era viciado em drogas.

Começou a tentar perceber aquele homem. A perceber o porquê do rapto, o porquê das drogas. Achava-o perturbadoramente perturbado e isso inquietava-a. Percebeu aos poucos que aquele homem era uma pessoa conturbada com a sua vida, alguém que, nunca se vira no controlo da situação e que, agora, podia exercer o seu controle nela.

Apesar de tudo o que ele lhe tinha feito, aquele era um homem que precisava de ajuda. E Narcissa sentia que o devia ajudar que tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Não que não continuasse a achar aquele homem uma pessoa nojenta, mas a compaixão com aquele homem era mais forte.

Começava, cada vez mais, a ficar mais preocupada com ele do que consigo mesma, pois na mente dela, ele matar-se-ia mais depressa com aquelas doses de droga do que lhe faria algum mal a si.

Não aguentando ouvir os gemidos abafados do pobre homem que se drogava à sua frente, Narcissa mexia-se sendo impedida pelas fortes cordas que a prendiam e a proibiam de falar.

Ele olhou para ela. Nua, desprotegida… Saiu pela mesma abertura por onde tinha entrado e, durante vários dias, não voltou a aparecer. Narcissa, sentia uma certa angústia, sentia-se culpada por não poder fazer nada por ele, sentiu-se incapacitada, e começava a perceber o seu sequestrador. A relação com aquele homem tinha sido levada a um novo nível. Confinada àquelas quatro paredes, ela sentia que o conhecia mais do que às pessoas da sua família. E, de certa forma, começou a identificar-se no seu desespero.

Narcissa apercebeu-se que lá fora, a sua vida não fazia tanto sentido como naquele frio espaço. De certa forma ela até começava a sentir-se mais humana e receptiva a sinais humanos lá dentro do que fora da sua prisão.

Vários dias passaram, Narcissa estava mais fraca do que nunca, mal conseguia respirar, e, no entanto, começava a ter uma certa saudades da sua rotina. Sentia falta de deslindar a intrincada mente do seu opressor enquanto ele lhe dava de comer. Tinha conseguido compreendê-lo, tinha aprendido que ele não era um animal como ela pensava no início. Ele era uma pessoa…

Certa vez, ele voltou à sua cela. O seu coração deu um pulo, sentia algo estranho, uma certa saudade misturada com simpatia. Reconhecia os passos que, vagarosamente, se aproximavam. Levantou-lhe o queixo e mirou-a por momentos. O corpo de Narcissa arrepiou-se por causa daquele toque que ele, involuntariamente, necessitava. O único contacto humano que ela tinha nas últimas semanas. Começou a dar-lhe a habitual dose de comida e, ao terminar, houve algo que mudou. Os cinco passos afastavam-se, agora rapidamente. Ela percebeu que o sequestrador tinha-se esquecido de lhe colocar a mordaça.

A porta de metal abriu-se num ímpeto e o sequestrador avançou por ela…

- Sirius… - suspirou Narcissa automaticamente.

O sequestrador parou de repente. Sentiu-se desmascarado, traído, subjugado uma vez mais pelos da sua família.

- Como sabes? – uivou raivoso, avançou para ela apertando-lhe a garganta.

Narcissa arfava tentando respirar. Tinha descoberto o porquê de sentir pena do sequestrador, sangue do seu sangue. A falta do poder de controlar era um problema que muitos Black tinham, inclusive ela.

- Eu… - tentou dizer, tentou falar pela primeira vez em várias semanas, vários meses. A sua voz não saía, talvez por falta de treino.

Apesar de Narcissa não ver, os olhos de Sirius fervilhavam e a força com que apertava a sua garganta era cada vez maior.

- Sinto… o mesmo!

Sirius parou, confuso com aquelas palavras. Desprendeu o seu pescoço e cambaleou para trás. Narcissa sentia o mesmo que ele. A falta de confiança, o facto de serem constantemente subjugados por membros da própria família, tinha levado aos Black mais fracos como Sirius, Narcissa ou Regulus, um desejo insano de se colocarem numa posição de poder. Regulus acabara por servir o Lord das Trevas e de se tornar alguém respeitado, Narcissa tinha-se casado com Lucius e o seu poder era maior do que o de muitos Black. Apenas Sirius não conseguira nada que o fizesse sentir-se superior. Pelo menos até hoje… Desarmado, sem forças nem esperanças, arrastou-se até à sua prima e desamarrou as cordas que lhe encarceravam o corpo.

- Vai-te – proferiu.

Narcissa foi incapaz de se levantar durante vários minutos. Ficou estática tentando arranjar maneira de se movimentar, já que os seus músculos não eram usados há muito tempo, também. Acabou por cair da cadeira como consequência da falta de prática. Retirou a venda que a confinava À escuridão. Assim como os outros sentidos, também a visão estava entorpecida e enevoada.

- VAI-TE! – gritou.

Ela respirava ofegantemente tentando chegar à porta de metal. Rastejava e o seu corpo termia de frio e de fraqueza. Estava quase a chegar à porta quando percebeu. Ela compreendia-o. Ela percebia o porquê daquela situação, sabia que para ele aquilo fazia sentido. Olhou-o pela primeira vez, as formas começavam a definir-se. Narcissa via Sirius encolhido a um canto enquanto lágrimas grossas lhe rolavam pela cara.

Sentia uma vontade incontrolável de ir ter com ele e de lhe dizer que ele não estava sozinho.

Não pensou no que iria fazer a seguir, nem sequer pensou em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Afastou-se da porta e tentou chegar até ele. Ele olhava-a com espanto.

- Durante… toda a nossa… vida, fomos sub… subjugados pelos nossos parentes – disse com a voz ainda entorpecida – mas agora… agora vejo que temos… o poder de mudar… isso.

O rosto de Sirius foi invadido pela vergonha.

- Vai-te embora, tenho vergonha do que fiz.

- Não tenhas, aos poucos comecei a aperceber-me que o meu opressor precisava de ajuda. E, quando me vieste dar de comer esta noite, senti uma forte saudade tua, Sirius.

As suas faces iluminaram-se. E ambos se abraçaram. Narcissa, que nunca fora feliz em toda a sua vida, tinha descoberto uma nova esperança junto da pessoa que menos esperava. Aquele era o homem que, apesar de tudo ela sentia admiração, aquele era o homem que nobremente a tinha mantido viva, ainda que a sua intenção fosse outra, aquele era o homem que a conhecia.

* * *

REVIEWS, PLIZ! Ok, primeiro capítulo desta história estranha. Mais a caminho daqui a algum tempo visto que o 2º capitulo ainda não está escrito.


End file.
